


Who and When

by Dawnwind



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: Bodie and Doyle discuss their firsts.





	

“Who was your first, then?” Bodie asked, walking into the building. He didn’t glance at the posters out front; he was far more interested in what his partner had to say. “Was it in 1963 or later?”

“Gentlemen never tell,” Doyle said.

“You, a gentlemen?” Bodie chuckled. “You’re barmy, you are.”

“I wasn’t interested at sixteen.” Doyle strode up to the cashier’s desk.

“Oh, the intellectual. Too good for you?” Bodie demanded. “You must have had a first.”

“You were with me, last year.”

“Peter Davison.” Bodie handed over pound notes for the Doctor Who exhibit. “I started with Pertwee.”


End file.
